


Morphine

by hellion_dctr



Series: Doctor’s Prescribed Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Idea drabble, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, idk im a smut author where do u think this gonna go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellion_dctr/pseuds/hellion_dctr
Summary: A demon gets revenge by possessing their ex-exorcist’s twin brother.
Series: Doctor’s Prescribed Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613662
Kudos: 2





	Morphine

The moment he entered through the door, Lato should have known everything had gone wrong. 

A battle had taken place in the apartment. Furniture had been overturned, glass was shattered, shards of ceramic shot across the floor and sheets of paper documents led a broken, shredded trail to the master bathroom, where Lato could hear the shower running. 

He rounded the corner, stepped through the door frame and there was his brother sitting sprawled in the bathtub with water raining down upon his bowed head. 

“Verdana?” Lato asked, frowning in confusion. He hovered by the doorway, and would have been convinced that he’d stumbled across his twin brother on his first acid trip if he didn’t know his brother so well. “Ver, do you know why it looks like a tornado ransacked our house?” 

There was a few seconds in which Lato waited for his brother to respond, or give any indication that he had heard, all the while as the foreboding feeling that something was _very, very wrong_ continued to grow in his gut. 

And then Verdana turned around. Lato froze as he stared into bright eyes the color of acid and glowing. He could recognize those eyes anywhere. Eyes that definitely do not belong on the face of his innocent brother. 

“Hello,” said the demon, talking out of his brother’s mouth, in a tone that definitely never came out of him. “It’s been awhile since our last meeting, exorcist.” 

Lato’s breath hitched in his throat, and he had to grab the wall beside him because he couldn’t feel his legs anymore. This isn’t happening. All he could hear was his blood rushing in his ears and those awful words echoing in his mind, over and over. 

“You…” he managed to utter out. 

“Yes, me.” the demon twisted his brother’s features into the sort of smug, nasty look of triumph that looked infinitely wrong on the person he loved the most in his life. “Back from the eight layers of hell you managed to seal me into. And I’ve managed to nab such a compatible vessel for myself. Fancy that.” 

This isn’t happening. No. Not to his _twin brother._

The demon stared at him out of their brother's eyes, flashing a sweet smile. 

“Go on,” they dared, spreading their arms––his brother’s arms––out as if in invitation. “Exorcise me. That should be easy for you, right, legendary genius Exorcist Lato? I won’t even fight. Just exorcise me.” 

Except.. Lato couldn’t. He couldn’t exorcise anyone or anything anymore. 

The demon seemed to read that on his face because they suddenly grinned, mean and vicious and triumphant. “Oh, _right._ I forgot. You gave up your power when you sealed me away, didn’t you? Oops. Guess it wasn’t enough. You should have known that the only way to permanently do away with something like me is with an equal sacrifice of your own. But I suppose your life wasn’t something you were willing to give.” 

The demon laughed, and the sound was ugly, humorless, and full of victorious spite. “And now, I’m back. All those years spent in your youth hunting me down, all the work you and your friends have done, all the lives sacrificed in order to achieve that single moment of victory… all of it, wasted. Look at what you’ve done.” 

They used his brother’s tongue to shape those accusing words, used his voice to make it hurt ten times more. 

Lato flinched involuntarily when Verdana suddenly rose out of the bathtub, water dripping from his clothes and hair. He took a step back when Verdana made a move to approach him, then continued to retreat when he didn’t stop his advance. The wall hitting his back was a shock even when it really shouldn’t be, and he froze in place as Verdana stood not inches away from him and leaned in so close Lato could see the wet water droplets sticking his individual eyelashes to each other. 

He couldn’t stop looking at those eyes, green and glowing and inhuman, set in the familiar face of his brother. 

He sucks in a gasp when he feels the soft touch of lips on his cheek. “What are you—“ he starts, arm automatically rising up to defend himself from attack. Then stops. 

A terrible feeling wells up within him as he looks at the demon with his brother’s body. He couldn’t hurt that. He couldn’t hurt _him._

Fingers creep up his arm, which are still frozen in the air mid-action, wrapping around his wrist like manacles. “That’s right,” the demon murmured in his ear, like a lover’s whisper. “Can’t hurt your brother’s body, the fragile thing he is. What would you do if you happened to break precious Verdana?” 

Lato ripped his eyes when from that green gaze and squeezed them shut. “Shut up, demon.” 

“Aww, Lato, how cute. Do you really think keeping your eyes closed will make everything go away?” they murmured. “That is a child’s fantasy.” 

Hands snatched his wrists tight, slamming then to the wall on either side of his head. It was like being held down by a statue. He couldn’t move if he wanted to. 

“Open your eyes, Lato.” 

He ducked his head and gave a shake of the head, weakly protesting, “N-no.” 

The hands holding his wrists suddenly tightened painfully and he could feel the delicate bones in them creaking against each other. The demon snarled in his face. “Open them!” 

Slowly, Lato obeyed. 

Once again he was faced by the awful reality of a demon in his brother’s body, his mouth twists, brow furrows, and tears well up unwanted in his eyes. 

“Verdana…” he whispered, looking up at his brother through blurred vision. 

“Oh…” The harsh grip disappears from his wrists, allowing them to drop limply to his sides. Hands slide around his face, cupping it tenderly in their grasp. “Oh,” the demon says softly, almost caringly. “Shh, Lato, shh.” 

Thumbs wipe the tears out from beneath Lato’s eyes and a hand cups the back of his neck and he’s drawn into the demon’s embrace when the shaking threatens to make his knee buckle. 

Helpless, Lato breathes in the familiar smell of his brother and buries his head into a familiar shoulder. It’s so familiar that Lato could almost pretend that everything was normal again, that there was no demon in the body he was embracing.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering continuation w/ smut


End file.
